Impurities occuring due to the particular lubricant and/or fuel utilized in internal combustion and diesel engines can produce soluble and insoluble materials which can be responsible for deposits on vital engine parts. Other impurities may result from handling and the corrosion of storage vessels and may even be introduced by the refiner to prevent or solve other problems such as oxidation. These impurities can also result in the formation of deposits in the engine. The eventual result is poor engine performance with increased noise, starting problems and decreased power output and fuel economy. A primary purpose of this invention accordingly is to provide an additive for lubricants and liquid hydrocarbyl fuels, which will help reduce engine deposits and improve the stability and cleanliness of lube oil and fuel compositions.
Polyisobutenyl succinimides are well known in the art as detergent dispersant additives for lubricants. Post reaction of these succinimides to incorporate other functionality is also known; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,636,322; 4,713,187; 4,713,191 and 4,747,964 are recent examples. The products described in these patents, however, do not contain triazoles, which are known to possess several properties such as anti-corrosion, antiwear, metal passivation, etc. These properties will also be exhibited by the products of this patent application which contain triazoles. The incorporated boron will add additional layers of multifunctionality to the product, for example friction reducing properties. The multifunctional additives described below have applications in mineral and synthetic oils as well as in greases and fuels. However, no art is known to applicants which discloses or suggests borated triazole-substituted polyalkenyl succinimides as multifunctional lubricant or fuel additives.